


One Less Lock to Pick

by theleanansidhe



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Bonding, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3272204">"One Less Lock to Pick" by dapatty</a>.</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b> <i>Joan had to break into Sherlock’s house, again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Less Lock to Pick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Less Lock to Pick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272204) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

cover art by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/elementary/one_less_lock_to_pick.mp3) | **Size:** 2.2 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:47
  * [Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/elementary/one_less_lock_to_pick.m4b) | **Size:** 2.2 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:47

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dapatty for writing this for me to record! <3


End file.
